Jason Walker
( ) | birthday = August 19 | age = 26-27 | gender = Male | height = 184 cm (6'0") | weight = 155 lbs (70.3 Kg) | blood type =B+ | affiliation = | occupation = Experimental physicist, Adventurer | previous occupation = Soldier, Captain of US Army (Delta Force) | team = Delta Force (US Army) | base of operations = (formerly) (formerly) | relatives = Peter McGinnis (Biological Father, Presumed Dead) Kara McGinnis (Biological Mother, Alive) Grant Walker (Adoptive Father, Deceased), Audrey Walker (Adoptive Mother, Deceased), Sarah Walker (Adoptive-Sister, Unknown Status) Yuki Akatsuki (Ex-Wife, Alive) | education = Ph.D in Physics from, Harvard University MBA from Yale (Incomplete; Dropped out after eight months). | fullbring = Black Panther Claw | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = Kazuhiko Inoue | english voice =Jesse McCartney | spanish voice = }} Jason Walker (ジェーソン ウォーカー, Jeeson Wookaa) is a who currently resides in Ikeda, Osaka. Born and raised in U.S.A Jason initially lacked knowledge about the hollow activity in Japan. After shifting to Japan temporarily, in order to study their culture, Jason became so intrigued by the spiritual disturbances taking place in Karakura town due to Shinigami, hollows and other full-bringers that he married a Japanese woman just to get the green card and permanently shifted to Japan. Although, he did later on divorce the woman and began pursuing a life of adventure with his powers. During one of his investigations, he heard rumors about a secret society that deals with Hollows. Soon, he moved out of and started living in to further his investigation/studies regarding this mysterious organization. Appearance Jason was initially a slim young man of above average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed downwards, covering most of his face in the process and are rarely seen covering up his right eye. Jason somewhat resembles his biological father in terms of his appearance although, he seems to have inherited his mother's eyes. He has bright blue, somewhat intriguing eyes that captures the soul of any person who understands beauty. Jason has apparently been described often as "ruggedly handsome," an attribute that several ladies have fallen for. Contrary to that statement, younger women find him cute and charming. He is also apparently often included in the annual list America's Top Ten Most Handsome Bachelors. Jason has "great skin" and never suffered from zits (so far) or any sort of skin type infections. His skin color has been said to "light" rather than "pale" or "dark brown"; which is highly unlikely for a Caucasian male. However, it being (in all probability) a trait he inherited from both of his parents; with both being fair. While, his hair and slacker like personality makes him seem lazy and untidy, he takes a great care of his appearance. Aged 17, Jason became taller than his adoptive father, Grant Walker and also by that time, he showed a somewhat muscular disposition. Jason's attire varies depending on what he feels like wearing. Although, he is seen donning glasses and claims that they are his reading glasses, it has been confirmed he sees just fine without them. In fact, the glasses just make him look attractive. Also, because of the fact that his biological father was murdered with a knife, he is hardly seen carrying swords or bladed weaponry. Instead, he is often seen with a pair of nunchakus or his signature eskrima sticks. His most common attire consists of a formal half sleeved shirt, a black hoodie like cardigan and denim pants. This attire is complemented by either loafers or a pair of sneakers. After moving in Japan, he started sporting a scarf and stopped wearing glasses. Also, his hoodie was soon replaced by a black, long trench coat. Jason apparently has trouble trusting people and this may explain why he carries both of his pistols with him, all the time. His twin pistols consist of a and a , respectively and the later comes with a laser sight or sometimes a mini torch. Back at his secret underground base, he owns several weapons (most of them being either stolen or found in dumpster and repaired). He occasionally equips himself with these weapons, if necessary. He owns impressive weapons like M4 carbine, M2010 Enhanced Sniper Rifle, Benelli M4, electric knuckles, mini-EMP device, metal wires, shurikens, smoke pellets, poison-coated darts, M84 stun grenade, M203 grenade launcher, modified flame thrower, propane torches and land mines. He also has much more low tech weapons like a short recurve bow with titanium arrow heads. Its not just his face but the aura around him and his body language that makes him charismatic. He boasts an air of confidence, noted in his tight-lipped smile. His hair is now slightly darker, longer and tidy, befitting somebody of his mindset while his strong jawline assures them of his ability to protect his loved ones and his masculinity. His eyes are a shade of blue with a hint of azure, perhaps acting as a mirror and reflecting one's true self by projecting and mimicking the sky and the ocean into their very souls. His eyes symbolizes serenity and purity. Though, he is often seen with dull black and some time onyx eyes, those are merely the color imparted by his contact lenses. The world needs men like Jason- lean, determined, responsible and honorable, yet capable of hiding secrets behind a silent scowl. Ergo, he is a more than just another man in the human world. Perchance, it is more than what meets the eye. His disposition and stature is of a man who engages in a daily regimen of rigorous exercises (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition. His built is a cross between that of a professional athlete (most like an acrobat/gymnast) and a seasoned combat veteran. While in Army, Jason wore a standard ACU, which features a digital Universal Camouflage Pattern (UCP) and is designed for use in woodland, desert, and urban environments. It is also said to be fire-proof. Since, the Delta Force has been established to counter terrorism and members (officers) go through CIA-like training in addition to military basics, Jason mostly wore civilian clothing both on and off duty and to further blend in the society, he was allowed to keep long hair as well as a beard. Being a part of a "Black Op" task force, most details of his equipment(s) back then remains unknown. However, he was at least once seen using a IOTV which he was wearing over his ACU and was using a and a to fight off enemy troops. Currently, he has shown to use a concealed black kevlar body armor which remains hidden under his black trench coat. Gallery Currently jason.png badass jason.jpg early age jason.jpg jason smile.jpg JW reals.jpg jason young.png jason teen.jpg Personality : His eskrima sticks are his trademark weapons. Personalized by Jason himself, his Eskrima-like sticks are a pair of sleek black stick (Was originally gray in color) in which is made of graphene reinforced with embedded carbon nanotube and is coated with light weight titanium. Since it is made of graphene which has been further reinforced by carbon nanotubes, it is not only amazingly durable but can endure way more stress than any material on the planet. No metal can compete with its toughness and strength. These sticks have a melting point of 6500 k, making it nearly impossible to harm them. His sticks are further painted black by spraying an undisclosed material over it, which has supposedly made them "immune to EMPs", since, Jason upgraded them and made them capable of emitting electricity. Despite its bulky appearance, it is quite light and easy to wield. These iconic sticks are perfect weapon for close quarters combat and Jason uses them to boost is already overwhelming hand to hand combat skills. However, he would use them only if there were more than one person involved in the fight and not in one on one combat unless the assailant was using some sort of bladed weaponry. The Twins: The twins is an awkward and unconventional name given to the two pistols owned and used by Jason, throughout his life. As mentioned above, his twin pistols consist of a and a , respectively and the later comes with a laser sight or sometimes a mini torch. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Jason has a high amount of spiritual energy. He boasts a great amount of high level of spiritual energy and can exert large amounts of Reiatsu when needed. His reiatsu is black with green outline. Jason's spiritual power has often been compared to that of a hollow. Jason unlike other s is able to conceal his spiritual pressure, making him extremely stealthy. He has amazing control over his spiritual energy and is able use it for offensive purposes in combat. Spiritual Awareness: He can sense Pluses and Tsukirei in near proximity and is even capable of pinpointing their exact location. His spiritual awareness is enough to allow him to see a . Jason mentions that he has been able to see Hollows and Shinigami's alike from an young age. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Being a former athlete back in his school and a Delta force (Army) member, Jason is extremely light and nimble on his feet. He has shown to be marginally faster than his Army colleagues (one of them was an Olympic silver medalist). The speed at which he reacts allows him to dodge fast-moving projectiles such as arrows and bullets. He can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. He can leap large distances and he can dodge point blank projectile fire and has done so many times. Enhanced Stamina and Endurance: He can exert himself at peak capacity greater then any human could. He can also endure way more physical and mental stress than normal humans. While this is a result of his intense training, it must be noted that without his strong will power none of this would have been possible. He has shown to be capable of holding his breath underwater for exactly 6 minutes and 15 seconds and remain calm even when poisoned. Enhanced Strength and Durability: He possesses great strength for a 6'0", 155-pound young man who regularly engages in intensive physical exercise. He has been seen bench pressing twice his own weight (310 lbs) and can go toe to toe with any human or even a small group of armed thugs. He has displayed enough strength to throw a full grown 5'10" man several feet away. He has also been seen punching out opponents that are larger than him and that are way more durable. He has been shown to be able to handle the worst hits and impacts without giving out. He can take blows from people stronger than him and still fight, thus proving his durability. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist: He is one of the finest human combatants in Karakura town, his skills honed to such a level even hollows and armed adversaries can be overpowered by him. He is a highly skilled combatant trained by Master Ken and Lei from Japan and China respectively. During his time in Army, he was further trained in military combative although, these skills were rarely seen since as an Army-man he relied more on his marksmanship skills. Although, as a kid he was always more of a brawler but after joining the army, he has shown to be extremely observant and far more skilled than before. He also has been seen training with knives and sticks. He was shown to be skilled in using improvised weapons as well, having used a chair, a broken stick, poker and even broken glass during fights. He is a master of Dragon Kung Fu, Wing Chun, Jujutsu, Boxing, Eskrima and Muay Thai. During his fight with a bank robber who was armed with a gun and was also a black belt in Karate, Jason demonstrated moves like ginga, aú batido, Macaco em pe and the famous Vingativa, which proved that he is somewhat of a skilled Capoeira practitioner. Jason can locate different pressure points on a human's body; incapacitate, paralyze, severely injure, or kill a person though he states, "Its tough to locate pressure points on a hollow or a shinigami but far from impossible". Skilled Athlete: He has been taught acrobatics and gymnastics routines as a kid. Back in his school, he was the Captain of his basket ball team and in high school became a part of his school's swimming team. In recent years, he has been seen participating in competitive sports like fencing and mountain biking. He has shown himself capable of scaling buildings and running from rooftop to rooftop easily. He is skilled enough to perform a double side flip and then perform a triple back flip off a truck. During fights he used no handed cartwheels and b-twists. He mentions that he still plays basketball since it helps him to maintain his hand-to-eye coordination. Gifted Tactician/High Intellect: He comes up with excellent strategic plans to expose and defeat his opponent(S), always aiming to "work smarter, not harder." While he is no expert in anything outside his physical skills, he has shown to have extensive knowledge in various fields, including computer engineering, toxicology, combat medicine, weapons and so on, all of which he uses to effectively aid in his investigation while maintaining discretion, often without needing aid from anyone else. He was shown to be a highly skilled tactician and was able to create plans which allow him take on large numbers of heavily armed man, highly skilled martial artists and even people whose skills outweigh his own. He is fluent in several languages having spoken English, Hindi, French, German, Italian, with Russian being his weakest. He has a little knowledge about business management, having learnt basics from his father, who was a businessman and also spent eight months studying MBA after which he left U.S.A. stating that "MBA bores me!" He possesses accomplishments such as a PhD in physics from Harvard University. He can invent various devices with special properties when needed. He has single-handedly incapacitated up to a dozen well-armed and experienced opponents in a single encounter and escaped uninjured. It is his military training and his attention to detail that allows him to achieve this. *'Military Protocol': He possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. He is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, demolition, survival tactics, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, communication systems and vehicles used in armed forces. He also took part in cross-training with the Australian Special Air Service Regiment. He is proficient with many different kinds of explosives. From small entry explosives to grenades and even high powered military grade firepower. Jason's learned to survey his targets before attacking them. He spends long hours scouting targets and confirming if they deserve punishment or need to be killed. Marksmanship/Firearms/Archery: Even before joining the Army, it was seen that Jason was fairly capable of wielding and very proficient with the use of firearms. After completing his training, he proved himself to be an exceptional marksman of every type of firearm who is sometimes depicted as being ambidextrous in this respect. He is very skilled in sharpshooting (w/sniper riffle) and can easily stalemate with the best marksman in US Army. He is a proficient archer and uses the longbow quite well, he seems to prefer the usage of crossbows. However, his archery skills have never been explored since he relies more on his guns and hand-to-hand combat skills. While, he was never trained in ninjutsu, he continues to use "Stealth-tactics" and shurikens for weaker/inexperienced enemies. Special Abilities : Bringer Light (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Buringā Raito; lit. "Full Manifestation Light") is a high-speed movement technique utilized by Jason. Because of his mastery of Fullbring, Jason is capable of using Bringer Light. However, his Bringer Light is inferior to most Fullbringers due to his inexperience. Bringer Light allows him to increase his speed and the height of his jumps by pulling on the “soul” of the ground surface or air. Jason is rarely seen using his "Bringer Light" because of the fact that he is hugely depends on the flight (flying ability) granted by his Fullbring. Fullbring Black Panther Claw (黒豹爪, Kurohyō Tsume): When activated, Jason's bracelet begins to glow and transforms into two black gauntlets reaching up towards the forearms. The gauntlets/gloves have two sharp spikes extending out, that can either be used to stop bladed weapons or simply stab people. It features a giant metallic "x" on the back of Jason palms, an unique reiatsu surrounds these gauntlets causing them to be ignited with this special reiatsu that is orange (w/black outline) in color, extending all over his body but since they are originated from these gauntlets, the maximum amount of this special spiritual energy is around the gloves. When at its maximum power, the gauntlets would give out a special spark that resembles electric sparks (only black in color) along with the unique reiatsu. Further, a black liquid oozes out and extends to his knees, shin and elbows, which later solidifies to forms guards/pads. These gauntlets grant him the ability to manipulate gravity/gravitons. *' Manipulation': The Kurohyō Tsume, grants Jason the ability to exert his gravitational control over a maximum distance of 1 mile (1.6 km) from his body. Thus, the maximum volume of matter he could influence at once is limited. He once exercised this control by lifting into the air an inverted conic frustum-shaped land mass whose uppermost area was 4 miles across, and causing it to fly as though it were a dirigible. He can also erect a gravitational force-field of similar proportions. Gravitons can perform as many as four separate tasks simultaneously. He can use his power at maximum capacity for up to an hour before mental fatigue significantly impairs his performance and his body starts stressing him out. By rapidly projecting gravitons in a cohesive beam, he can generate a force blast with a maximum concussive force equivalent to the primary shock wave of an explosion generated by two thousand pounds of TNT. He possesses the ability to mentally manipulate gravitons (that carry the attractive, gravitational force between atomic nuclei), enabling him to control gravity. He can surround any object or person including himself with gravitons and anti-gravitons (particles similar to gravitons but with opposite charge and spin), thus increasing or decreasing the Earth's pull of gravity upon it. *' ': By decreasing the pull of gravity beneath him, he can fly at any speed or height at which he can still breathe. However by using his force field generation he can also breathe at amazing heights. *' ': He can also create a gravitational force field around him capable of protecting him from concussive forces. It can also allow him to breathe at heights that should kill normal humans. *' Spheres': Jason creates a small black sphere from his hands which acts as a center of gravity, it attracts everything in its surroundings to create an enormous mass, resembling the moon but way smaller in size. He can also create several smaller spheres with only enough power to attract several men/woman and pin them to the core of the sphere where they were constantly hit by the smaller stones and pebbles that were being attracted by the spheres. The large the sphere is, the greater concentration and energy Jason has to invest. This often causes a backlash. It causes massive strain on his body and causes the technique to collapse, thereby nullifying the effects. *'Attraction, Repulsion and Impairment': By increasing the pull of gravity beneath his opponents, he can pin them to the ground, having made them too heavy to move, or cause sufficient gravitational stress to impair the normal functioning of the human cardiovascular system. He can also cause an inanimate object to radiate enough gravitons to give it its own gravitational field, able to attract nearby matter and energy. Using this ability, he can also repulse objects away from him with great force. Depending on the amount of force the user puts into this technique, it can easily shatter wood, bones, metal, or stone walls. By using this technique as a defensive measure, all attacks directed at the user will be deflected, spiritual or physical, no matter the size, nature, power or mass. He can also use this to pull matter towards the user at will. It is possible to attract multiple targets at once, causing them to collide with each other. *'Immovability': He can become virtually immovable at will as long as he was in contact with the ground. He did this by bonding himself to the earth beneath him by force of will, which in effect created a omni-directional increase of gravity around and specially beneath him him. This gravity field extended about fifty feet in radius from his center of balance. Thus if there were sufficient power to uproot him, it would take the ground beneath his feet in an area corresponding to the radius of the field. Weaknesses and Limitations * Psychological Manipulation: Jason has only weak spot which allows for psychological manipulation, that is, his birth parents. * Time Limit: Jason's Fullbring being a clad type, obviously has a time limit. While it is suspected to last over an hour, Jason confirms that his Fullbring cannot last for more than 70 minutes and once it disappears he is forced to wait for nearly 30 minutes before he can use his Fullbring again. The time-limit can be bothersome during an invasion or while fighting an army/swarm of hollows. * Inexperience: Due to his relatively short training as a Fullbringer (which was not proper) and having realized his powers in his early 20's, Jason's biggest weakness is his inexperience in being a Hollow slayer/fighter. While with his previous training as a soldier and his inventive mind, he makes up for his weakness, he still is not completely sure what his powers make him capable of and this handicaps his effectiveness because of this. Trivia * Jason was initially unaware of the cold-war between Fullbringer(S) and Shinigami(s), he even teamed up with a Shinigami to defeat a bunch of hollows back in US. * Jason's Fullbring, "Black Panther Claw"'s initial design was based on Tsunayoshi Sawada's X-Gloves (Vongola Ring) from the anime/manga series Katekyō Hitman Reborn! However, the powers granted by Panther Claw are inspired from Enma Kozato's abilities. * The only reason author switched the name of Jason's Fullbring from "Panther Claw" to "Black Panther Claw" was just to hint that how devastating Jason's Fullbring can be. Specially, if he looses control. Contrary to that, the author comments the only reason for name switch was because he thought the later sounded "cooler". * Some of his techniques are based on abilities exclusive to Deva Path utilized by Nagato and later Madara from the famous anime/manga series, "Naruto". * His immovability is actually a reference to the famous "Irresistible force paradox", which begs the question, "What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?" * Jason's electric knuckles are based on taser knuckles. * While Jason can resist mind control due to his will, this does not mean he is invulnerable to such abilities. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fullbringer Category:Male Category:Divine Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Karakura Town's Inhabitant Category:Genius Intellects Category:Fanon Canon